


【坤廷】见义勇为

by tianshangzhexianren



Category: Stars - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshangzhexianren/pseuds/tianshangzhexianren





	【坤廷】见义勇为

【坤廷】见义勇为 END

*9q，一发完，甜  
*给@逆天改命的《小传奇》的guest文，刑警队长坤X富二代正。  
*请勿上升啦，谢谢大家～

 

“紧急插播一条新闻：世纪购物中心于今日下午14时38分发生一起严重的持枪绑架案，绑匪现已挟持人质十分钟，诉求尚未确定，刑警队已经将于五分钟后抵达事发地。现场民众透露，人质本来为一个三岁幼童，后不知何故换为一位年轻男子……”  
尤长靖放下咖啡杯，跟身边的人“啧”了一声，“光天化日的，太猖狂了。”又想起友人的某位刑警男朋友，叹了口气。  
蔡徐坤估计又要忙一阵子了。  
他重新抬起咖啡杯，啜饮了一口，抬眼接着看电视上的新闻。

导播的画面一转，屏幕中央骤然出现一个尤长靖再熟悉不过的身影，“据悉，现在作为人质的年轻男子27岁，是本市有名的青年企业家，拥有冬白集团的朱正廷……”  
尤长靖一口咖啡直接贡献给了桌布，嘴都没来得及擦就屁股着火了似的从椅子上跳起来：“卧槽！！！”

十分钟之前，世纪购物中心平日里最繁忙的大厅此时异常安静，只有人群窸窸窣窣紧张挪动的声音，慢慢在大厅中央留出一个方圆十米的空地。  
空地中央一个面目狰狞的中年男人正死死地扣着一个穿着花裙子小女孩的脖子，手里的一只枪一会儿挥舞着不让任何人靠近，一会儿又正对着女孩的太阳穴比划，后者因为被掐住脖子脸上慢慢显得青紫，两只小胳膊无力地挣扎着。

“宁宁！——求求你了放过我们宁宁吧！！！你要什么我们都给你！”突然大厅诡异的气氛被一声撕心裂肺地哭嚎声打破，是女孩刚刚被打昏的母亲醒了过来，看上去已经濒临崩溃边缘的年轻妇人挣扎着往自己女儿那边靠过去，又被歹徒凶狠的眼神定在原地。  
“不准过来！”中年男人又把枪口往女孩子脸上顶了顶，“让公安和我来谈，我要的东西你们给不了！”

女孩脸色已经越来越差，年轻妇人无助地跪在地上啜泣，恳求着身边的人和两侧的保安做点什么。突然，人群中响起一声叹息。  
“我说你，”清越的声音从最前面的一排中间传出来，“手放松一点，没看小姑娘都要不能呼吸了吗。”  
“谁！不准过来！”歹徒突然一惊，手枪又开始胡乱挥舞。

那个声音却依旧镇定，“我没动，你激动什么，你自己看看你手里小女孩的脸，你把她憋死了的话你还跟公安谈个什么？”  
歹徒闻言手下意识地就松了点，随机又紧张起来，他这回终于找到了声音的来源，凶恶的目光狠狠地锁在第一排一个衣着考究的年轻男子身上，后者精致的眉眼此刻蹙在一起，却依然平静地跟歹徒谈判，“你把这个小姑娘放了吧，我来当你的人质。”  
人群中传来一阵惊呼，大家的复杂目光瞬间都定格在这个年轻的男人身上，后者却不为所动，眼睛依然盯着空地中央的绑匪和人质。

歹徒却冷笑了一下，“你想得倒美，小孩子最好控制，还最有舆论效应，我放着小女孩不要要你一个大男人，凭什么？”  
年轻的男子看着因为歹徒松手而慢慢缓过气来的小女孩，神色稍微好了些，“凭我起码被你掐着脖子也能活到刑警队过来，凭我是朱正廷，这个城市每年一半的税都是我家交的，够有舆论点了吗？够给刑警压力了吗？”  
歹徒闻言脸上的神色几经变幻，又看了看手中小女孩的情况，一番挣扎后终于说：“可以！但你把身上所有的东西都丢下，高举双手走到我旁边！记住，你只要有任何一点点我觉得对我有威胁的举动，我立刻崩了这个小女孩。”

朱正廷点点头，神色淡然地把自己的包啪嗒一声丢在地上，又把钱包手机都扔出来，然后把双手举过头顶，缓慢地走到了绑匪身边，让后者用枪口对准自己的太阳穴。  
他脸色显得略微苍白了些，但神情依然平淡。  
枪口对上朱正廷的那一刻绑匪终于彻底地松了手，转而去扣住了朱正廷的脖子，小女孩被放下后立刻哭得上气不接下气地向妈妈跑去，那位年轻的母亲搂住失而复得的珍宝又是喜极而泣地拼命道谢，又是无措地看着那个挽救了自己女儿生命的男人现在被扣在枪口之下。  
让她稍微安心了一些的是，离这里最近的协警到了，他们没有试图去和歹徒交涉，而是跟歹徒保持了一定的距离后开始有条理地疏散人群。

刑警队赶过来的车上，蔡徐坤正在和队员们进行最后的装备检查，他的手指从枪托上拂过，心思却飞到了千里之外。  
世纪购物中心……当时听到这个地点的时候蔡徐坤心里悚然一惊，因为朱正廷早上跟他说中午自己要去谈生意的地方好像正好是那儿，幸又不幸的是当时的警讯里还提到了人质是一个三岁的小女孩，那么朱正廷应该不至于被这件事情所波及，但是人质是小孩实在是这种案件里最棘手的情况。  
这次情况尤为紧急，蔡徐坤出警前只来得及给朱正廷发了条语音消息就匆匆装备出门了，在赶到现场的路上已经在车里和队员们根据穿过来世纪购物中心及周围建筑的图样和事发的楼层位置确定好了两个狙击点，接下来队员们各自做自己需要的准备工作，他坐在位置上努力平复心里不知从何而来的紧张感，开始预演一种又一种营救方案。

这类的案件中，受害人的反应和行为往往会增加太多的不确定性，因此让绑匪的行为也变得更加难以预测，所以小孩是最容易有意外情况的人质。蔡徐坤紧皱着眉头思考每种方案的可能性，直到队员的声音把他从沉思中唤醒。“队长，队长！局长点名要你亲自接电话。”  
蔡徐坤心里一沉，从负责通讯的队员里接过设备，那头张艺兴难得一见的肃然声音让他心里的不安感再度加剧：“徐坤，时间不允许我跟你寒暄或者鼓励你，我在告诉你最新的情况之前，只想对你说一个要求：保持冷静，不要掺杂个人情感在任务里面。”  
蔡徐坤心脏随之一缩，在胸腔里好像上上下下浮沉着找不到位置，他张了张嘴巴，却说不出话，张艺兴没有等他，接着一字一句地给他念协警那边传来的最新消息，仿佛要让他听得足够清楚：“人质已经更换，最新人质姓名为朱正廷，年龄27岁，男性，青年……”  
……青年企业家，本地人，未婚……蔡徐坤脑海里一片空白，却能机械般地按照警讯通报的固定格式自动把那个人的信息在心里填充得完整而详细，甚至还比公安系统里调查出来的资料更生动、翔实：比如这次的人质的家庭地址、父母双亲，比如这个人质的性格特点、爱好专长。  
比如这个叫朱正廷虽然未婚，却有一个相爱多年的同性恋人，叫蔡徐坤。

张艺兴的声音最后顿了顿，才微微叹了口气，仿佛是例行公事却又带着几分特殊意味地问道：“徐坤，是否保证完成任务？”  
蔡徐坤的思绪早掉到不知道哪个深不见底的暗渊里去，他有一刻甚至觉得自己丧失了对自己身体的掌控能力，却又在下一秒听见自己喉管里声音的震动一边从话筒里送了出去，一边在自己空荡荡的胸膛里来回地震荡。  
“保证完成任务。”  
他听见自己空洞地说。  
从警校毕业十年，破获过无数要案大案、立功无数的G省警界之光，在这个凉爽深秋的下午，第一次觉得自己连握住枪的力气都没有。  
一个眼尖的队员震惊地发现，自己队长警服衬衫的后背被汗水打得透湿。

刑警队抵达事发现场的时候协警已经把整个商场的人疏散得差不多了，隔离带外黑压压的一片人群和隔离带里空荡荡没有一丝人气的商场形成了鲜明的反差，蔡徐坤下车的时候商场门口已经有几个急得快要跳脚的人，看到他如蒙大赦般地围过来。  
蔡徐坤在车上让自己渐渐冷静下来之后也大概想明白了前因后果，朱正廷身手还不错，如果他不想，不至于落入这种被动的局面，再结合之前人质更换的事情，估计是这个傻子拿自己去把小姑娘换回来的，想到这里，他心情复杂地看向旁边啜泣着拉着一个队员衣角求刑警同志把她们恩人救出来的年轻母亲和旁边怯生生脸色十分不好的小女孩，叹了口气，转过头嘱咐：“把这对母女赶快送医院，小女孩最好做个全身检查和心理咨询，笔录不着急做，先安抚情绪。”

然后一个西装革履的年轻人卖力地从人群中挤出来，“老大您可总算来了！”这位朱正廷身边的年轻助理看着快哭出来了，“老爷子那边还瞒着呢，媒体也去打点了，但是这事儿太大了快瞒不住了，您可赶紧地把人救出来吧！”  
蔡徐坤薄怒地瞟他一眼，“现在知道急了，他出去的时候你怎么不知道劝着点？”  
“冤啊！我哪儿没劝呀！但是那小祖宗的脾气您又不是不知道，我劝得动吗？”  
“行了行了，”蔡徐坤摆摆手，“他出去之前有跟你交代什么吗？”  
助理点点头，“说了，他说让蔡徐坤赶紧把我救出来，午饭不对胃口晚上想早点回家吃饭。”

蔡徐坤哭笑不得地啧了一声，还真是朱正廷的作风。  
就这么相信我啊。  
同时肩负着责任与荣耀的蔡徐坤其实比谁都更清楚：能力越强的人，才越明白这世间到底有多少无可奈何和人力所不能及之事，责任背后是多少鲜血和牺牲，荣耀背后是多少生死之间的侥幸和命运。  
所以那对母女可以把最后一丝希望寄托在他们身上，年轻的助理可以觉得他来了就能解决问题，但是有谁知道，他也会怕——现在手无寸铁在枪口下的，可是他的朱正廷啊。  
但是朱正廷明明知道这一切……他陪伴过战友牺牲的时候悲痛的他，他安慰过任务失败的时候懊丧的他，明明在朱正廷面前他根本不是为世人所熟知的那个完美无缺的模样，但是他还是这么相信他。  
现场还是一片兵荒马乱的喧嚣，但蔡徐坤那颗飘飘荡荡的心却好像已经逐渐找回了位置。

他拍拍助理的肩膀，“你先回公司吧，这里交给我就好。”然后转身走到自己的队员旁边，深吸一口气，脸色一肃。  
“小余，去隔壁开元大饭店的楼层找好地形和狙击角度！随时准备配合营救！”  
“宇凡你用红外热成像仪看看那个楼层有没有潜伏的同伙或者炸弹。”  
“C1，你去找协警帮忙进一步了解事发现场的情况，有任何线索立刻更新情报。”  
“至秦你在车里保持好各方通讯。”  
“其他人，跟我上楼。”“是！”

这支刑警小队在队长一声令下之后迅速以极高的效率分散到了各自的位置上，虽然他们从没有对任何任务掉以轻心，但是这次他们还是尽最大努力打起了十二分的精神——都是蔡徐坤的生死同袍，谁不知道要去救的是他们队长捧在心尖尖上的人呀？  
蔡徐坤带着两个人小心翼翼地上了楼，一路上没有遇到任何阻拦，却让他心里越发沉重：目的明确直指公安的绑匪，背后一定有势力支持，而如果他真的是一个人过来的，那肯定也留有后手。  
他知道朱正廷是有身手的，但是却担心他没有应对这类案件的经验，贸然行动把自己陷入更危险的境地。想到这里，蔡徐坤的步伐不禁加快了一些。

“队长，红外成像仪检测到绑匪身上有一个小型仪器，不是武器，像是一种监测仪器，图像已经传回总部分析，完毕。”宇凡的声音从耳麦里传来。  
“收到，继续观察，完毕。”  
“队长，我已在开元大饭店十楼就位，已找好狙击角度，随时配合营救，完毕。”  
“收到，完毕。”  
“队长，局里传来了绑匪的身份信息，高度疑似城东地区一伙黑帮里的成员李鼎，完毕。”  
“我需要确认身份，以及更多关于这个帮派里人的信息，完毕。”  
“是，完毕。”

蔡徐坤在心里慢慢梳理着所有的信息，也渐渐离事发楼层越来越近，终于，在过了一个转角之后，空荡荡大厅里的两个身影映入了他眼帘。  
绑匪穿着一身宽大的黑色T恤和灰色的裤子，蔡徐坤上下扫了扫，没能用肉眼看出他身上绑着什么东西，他皱了皱眉，把目光投向被绑匪挟持住的朱正廷，心里一疼。  
后者还穿着上午在家门口玄关跟他吻别时的霁色薄衬衫，领口精心打好的领结有点乱了，柔软的发丝被黑黝黝的枪口抵着，他不舒服地别着脑袋，面容平静，眼里却露出几分嫌恶。  
蔡徐坤知道朱正廷素来有洁癖，不喜欢除了跟他以外的人有过于亲密的身体接触，现在肯定已经很难受了，而他看着朱正廷被这个绑匪控制住，心里涌上的暴戾与愤怒都几乎要冲破牢笼让他忍不住去把这个绑匪撕成碎片，但是看到朱正廷脸侧的那把手枪，他又硬生生地把自己定在原地。

他宁愿自己出生入死一万次，也不愿意看到朱正廷暴露在这样的危险下。所以自从跟朱正廷在一起之后，他花费了大量的时间去监控自己的那些仇家和可能的潜在威胁，就是担心朱正廷因为自己的职业特殊性受到牵连，却没想到这个小傻子居然自己送上门去。  
他真的要疯了。

绑匪看到他，情绪骤然激动起来，“你们是公安吗！”  
蔡徐坤压住自己心头的愤怒与戾气，指了指自己肩上的警徽，言简意赅，“刑警大队，蔡徐坤。”  
绑匪的目光一下变得赤红了起来，“好啊，中国队长来了，我没有见过你，但是我知道我们老大就是被你亲手抓进去的！”  
雁城的大部分黑帮都被局长家那位管得服服帖帖不敢造次……唯一一个不安分最后被他亲手送进监狱里的头目是……“王金山？”  
“对！”绑匪吼道，“我要的很简单，你们把人放了！我就把这个公子哥儿放了！一命换一命！”

原来是这个要求，蔡徐坤了然，但是这怎么可能，他不动神色道，“我会把你的要求反馈到局里，让上层决定。”  
“那最好。”绑匪冷笑一声，“我丑话说在前头，你不用想着跟我拖时间玩什么阴谋诡计，我知道现在肯定已经有狙击手瞄准了我的脑袋，但我身上绑了脉搏监测器，我要是死了，埋在市中心另一个繁华地段的炸弹就会立刻爆炸，”他眸子里渗出阴冷的血色，“老大要是救不出来，就让我和这个城市里无数人给他陪葬吧！”  
蔡徐坤脸色彻底阴沉下去，他咬着牙，一字一句地说，“你根本不能算是个人。”

“随便你怎么说，”绑匪把枪抵得更紧一点，“但我劝你不要耽搁太久，我是等得起，就是不知道人质的身体状况等不等得起。”  
“警官先生别听他胡说，”一直安静的朱正廷突然开口，他眼神明亮，对蔡徐坤勾了勾唇，“我好得很，也等得起。”  
“闭嘴！”绑匪喝止他继续说话，掐住他的手又紧了几分。

蔡徐坤心知肚明，恋人是在安抚他的情绪，却依然不可避免地感到怒火快要烧透自己的内心，但是绑匪的这番布置已经断绝了他们用最简单方式解决问题的可能。  
“队长，”狙击手的声音从耳麦里传过来，带着几分焦灼，“我在的这个角度暂时找不到能够让绑匪丧失战斗力又不致死的狙击角度，如果向绑匪的手部开枪可能误伤人质。完毕。”  
“局里传来消息，绑匪说的脉搏检测器情况已核实，在他后背的位置，具体的炸弹放置地点拆弹部门已经前去排查，但暂时还没有结果，局里要求我们务必稳住绑匪，无论如何不能让炸弹爆炸。完毕。”  
蔡徐坤沉默地接受着这两则不算好的消息，狙击手没法作为，那么就只能指望在这里的人了，他目测了一下跟绑匪之间的距离，有点头疼。

需要再近一点。  
即使是以射击第一从警校毕业的蔡徐坤，在涉及到这种生死攸关的事情上也并不想有任何闪失，更何况那人是朱正廷。  
想到这里，他微微向前迈了一步，边说着，“如果我们把王金山放出来之后，你还是开枪了怎么办？”  
绑匪注意力全在跟他的对话上，没有注意到他细微的动作，但是目光一直在他身上的朱正廷看到了，瞳孔微微一缩，小臂紧绷了起来。  
“我不会开枪的，但是这个人我要带走，等我跟大哥汇合确认他的安全之后，我自然会把人放回来。”

“这不可能，”蔡徐坤直接否定，“我们不信任你。”脚底下又悄悄挪进了一点。  
“哼，现在我是主动，你们是被动，由不得你们说不可以。”又一步。  
“更何况，”绑匪似笑非笑地看了眼被他挟持住的人，“这么个小美人，我也舍不得杀，你说对吧？蔡队长？”  
“说谁小美人呢？”朱正廷一直镇定的声音骤然低了一个八度，他甚至毫不畏惧地扭过头恶狠狠地瞪了绑匪一眼，这个举动让绑匪握枪的手稍微往回收了收。

——就是现在！蔡徐坤瞄准着绑匪的右手肘叩响了板机，“啪”地一声准确地在那个位置打出一朵血花，一瞬间的剧痛让绑匪惨叫一声，钳制着朱正廷的手也松了一丝力气，几乎是绑匪中枪的同时朱正廷的双手就伸出来把绑匪的左手扭到一边，一个矮身挣脱了束缚，滚到了蔡徐坤另外两名队员那边。  
绑匪发出一声怒吼，硬撑着伤就要去瞄准朱正廷，却已经来不及了——蔡徐坤开完枪的瞬间就一个闪身扑了上去，一脚狠狠地踹在绑匪的腹部，又把他手中的枪打落在地上，死死地把那个人按在原地控制住。  
但是还不够。

从出警到现在积攒下来的所有怒气与紧张在一瞬间爆发出来，绑匪已经被控制住了，但他还没有停，朝着那人的脸狠狠地就是两拳，满脸都是暴戾，牙根都快被自己咬出血来，低吼着说，“你刚才碰他碰得很开心是吧？你信不信，只要让你不死，我今天把你腿脚打断都没人管我？”  
旁边的两个小队员都目瞪口呆地看着自家老大，吓得没一个人敢上去提醒蔡徐坤这是个法治社会了不能这样报私仇，只好战战兢兢地把求救的目光投向在一旁被他们护着的朱正廷。

朱正廷叹了口气，软乎乎地开口唤道：“坤，我脖子好痛哦，你过来帮我看一下。”  
蔡徐坤僵硬了一下，举起的拳头到底还是没再挥下去，他摆摆头示意那两个队员把绑匪控制住，自己走回朱正廷身边，闷闷地帮他揉了揉后颈，“是这里疼吗？现在好一点了吗？”  
“嗯嗯，揉了一下舒服多了！”朱正廷笑得分外讨好，“坤，你好厉害呀！”  
蔡徐坤一声不吭，确认了人没事之后就大步往外走，打开耳麦开始布置善后的工作。

朱正廷连忙追着他出去，却被拦在了警车外面，他收起对着蔡徐坤时候那副乖巧的嘴脸，看着眼前的人威胁道，“小余，你都敢拦我了，信不信下次我给坤吹枕头风让他给你加练哦？”  
小队员欲哭无泪，可是想到队长斩钉截铁地交代还是睁着大眼睛看着他，怯怯地说：“廷哥，坤哥让我先送你回家休息，他要先回警局处理后续的事情。”  
看来是真的气狠了。朱正廷心累地撇撇嘴，跟着小余上了另一辆警车，眼看着蔡徐坤开着车绝尘而去，戳了戳小余问，“诶，依你跟着他这么些年看，他今天有多生气啊？”  
小余瑟瑟发抖，“大概就是，我宁愿被您打好几巴掌都不愿意去跟坤哥说一句话的那种生气吧……”  
完了，朱正廷绝望地想，这下大发了。

回到家后朱正廷也并非无事可做，他连照片带名字地上了新闻，虽然安然无恙地死里逃生，但依然有一大堆问候和关心要处理，家里人的电话差点没把他手机打爆，然后是一众好友的。舆论一时之间也全是关于他挺身而出和蔡徐坤又破获了一起要案的报道，朱正廷看着自己的脸在电视报纸上到处出现就一阵头疼，所幸全是对他的赞美和褒奖，没有别的闹心事儿。  
最后朱正廷被无数的消息和电话搅得不胜其烦，在微信上发了条朋友圈：我一切安好，谢谢大家关心，这两天暂作休养。  
这才消停下来。

然后过了十分钟蔡徐坤给他点了个赞，还在下面凉凉地回了一句：那你挺棒的呗。  
朱正廷又气又乐，戳进这个人的头像里给他发消息：今晚什么时候回来呀～  
蔡徐坤：8点。  
朱正廷：好～等你！  
然后无论他再给蔡徐坤发什么表情，对方都再也不理他了。  
他悲凉地把手机甩在一边，没办法，毕竟连从电视里看新闻的热心市民尤长靖都给他绘声绘色地形容了接受电视采访的时候蔡徐坤脸简直能冒出来黑气，并且预言了他今晚的悲惨生活。  
惨啊廷哥，见义勇为没得到表扬就算了，还惹恋人生气了，还要费心思去想怎么哄，他感觉自己被绑架的时候都没现在这么耗脑细胞。  
朱正廷第一次觉得自己盼望着蔡徐坤晚点回家。

可惜某队长还是十分守时，说八点回来，八点就听到了钥匙开门的声音。朱正廷从沙发上弹起来，冲到玄关去迎接他，“坤！你回来啦～”  
“嗯。”  
“吃晚饭了吗～”  
“吃了。”  
怎么回事！这样的对话又尴尬又不自然，朱正廷撅着嘴巴看着蔡徐坤里里外外地收拾好自己换好家居服坐在沙发上，就是吝啬地一个眼神都不分给自己，心里有点失落，但又好像确实是自己今天让他担心了，于是只好有点理亏地蹭到蔡徐坤身边挽住他的胳膊，甜甜地唤了一声：“老公，别不理我呀！”

蔡徐坤浑身一颤，好不容易才忍住了把那个人捉进怀里狠狠吻住的冲动，朱正廷很少主动这样叫他，大概是出于同为男性的好强心思，蔡徐坤完全理解，但是还是不可避免地在听到朱正廷对他用上这样一个称谓的时候，心里一热。  
但是他是打定了主意要让朱正廷吸取教训的，他写案宗的时候每落下一个字、回忆起一个细节都觉得心里一阵后怕，今天的这一遭朱正廷能安然无恙地趟过来只能说是万幸，随便哪里出了岔子他就可能再也见不到眼前的人了，想到这里，他刚刚软下来的眼神又重新冷了下来，抱着双臂兀自生气。

朱正廷看这人这么难搞，也较上了劲，我还就不信今晚搞不定你了，男人么。他在心里冷笑，脸上的表情却愈发柔软，仗着蔡徐坤起码没有推开他，一个翻身跨坐在蔡徐坤身上，把脸贴在蔡徐坤的肩窝里轻吹着气说软话，下身还不自觉地在那个同样灼热的位置轻轻地蹭，“坤，我知道错了，你原谅我嘛～”  
侧颈传来的温热呼吸和朱正廷说话的时候轻触到他皮肤的唇瓣无一不狠狠刺激着他紧绷了一天的神经，更何况他已经隐隐硬起来的那里还在戳在朱正廷的股缝那里被压来压去。  
不知不觉，蔡徐坤的手已经抚上了朱正廷的腰侧和臀瓣，情不自禁地揉捏起来。  
朱正廷得意地偷偷挑眉，放任自己嘴里随着蔡徐坤的动作泄出几分难耐的轻吟，然后咬开了蔡徐坤家居服上的第一颗扣子，软着身子窝在蔡徐坤怀里，扭了扭说：“坤……我想要你，摸摸我好不好？”

嘶……蔡徐坤深深吸了口气，这人到底是什么妖精，仗着自己爱他专朝着软肋攻过来，平时的一脸正经的朱正廷放在他面前他都想上，更不用说这个魅惑又乖顺的朱正廷了，再忍就不是男人了好吗！  
生气什么的被蔡徐坤暂时撇一边去，他扯开朱正廷的家居服，沉着声音边吻朱正廷的侧脸边问：“想要我摸你哪里？嗯？”  
蔡徐坤的手摸着朱正廷的上半身到处点火，哪怕刚才还有几分故意做戏和勾引，现在朱正廷也差不多是真的被勾得有点晕晕乎乎了，他把自己整个人往蔡徐坤手里送，嘴里还念叨着：“哪里都行……坤坤摸我，我都喜欢。”

蔡徐坤轻啧了一声，只觉得一整天的不痛快都在此刻变成欲火充斥了他的脑海，他只想彻底地、狠狠地占有面前这个人，让他躁动的心意识到这个人还是安全的，还在他怀里。他把朱正廷的臀部往上托了托，低哑着声音说：“你起来。”朱正廷配合地抬起了身，让蔡徐坤把他的裤子和内裤一并脱了下来，下一秒，两只今天刚握过枪的手指就从后面伸进了那个位置，朱正廷被揉弄到爽得不行，脸压在蔡徐坤坏里哼哼唧唧地呻吟。  
但是又还不够，他下面紧紧贴着蔡徐坤已经胀大得硬邦邦的那里，他明明想要这个的，但是蔡徐坤却迟迟不给他，于是朱正廷胡乱地伸手去扒蔡徐坤的内裤，又主动把自己那里往他的那根东西上送，蔡徐坤却极不配合地挪开让他没办法满足。  
“蔡徐坤！”朱正廷气得想踹他，却被蔡徐坤放在他里面的手指轻轻一捣敏感点，整个人又软倒在他身上。

“贝贝，”蔡徐坤咬着他耳朵半舔半吻，“答应我，下次再也不做这样的事情了，我就给你。”  
“答应你，答应你。”朱正廷的声音都带上了哭腔，“你快进来！”  
下一秒蔡徐坤就狠狠地进去了，朱正廷爽地大声呻吟了一声，蔡徐坤也舒了一口气，然后把他紧紧地压在自己怀里，就上下挺动起来。

这天晚上两个人都超乎寻常地热情，从客厅一直弄到床上，朱正廷不知死活地开了头，却收不住尾，蔡徐坤难得一次放纵到他都快被累得昏了过去还不知疲倦地在他身上抽插，等最后总算结束，他被蔡徐坤抱着清理完回到床上的时候，朱正廷已经累的眼皮子都要抬不起来了。  
“贝贝，”蔡徐坤轻柔地抚着他的背，啄吻了一下他红红的嘴唇，“以后真的不许这样了。”  
朱正廷看他居然还记着白天的事情，忍不住翻了翻白眼，“我保证下次不这样了……那孩子是我一个生意伙伴的女儿，我知道她有先天性心脏病，那样下去不行。”  
“况且，”他对蔡徐坤露出一个甜甜的笑，“我这不是相信你一定可以把我救出来么，你就别生气啦。”

蔡徐坤又气又爱地捏着他的脸，“下不为例，人家母女俩给你送了个见义勇为的锦旗，回头我挂客厅，时时刻刻提醒你不要乱来。”  
“小心眼，真记仇，晚安了，坤。”朱正廷嘟囔着陷入睡梦。  
“晚安，贝贝。”

END


End file.
